V81 MarkSummerset.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=00083AEF |trow=4 |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, waiting for player response / Friendly}'' Don't think too hard now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, waiting for player response / Friendly}'' I sure ain't getting any younger. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, waiting for player response / Friendly}'' Old man boring you? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly, making conversation / Friendly}'' Another new face in the Vault, eh? What is it we're needin' now, fella? |after=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, making conversation / Friendly}'' Another new face in the Vault, eh? What is it we're needin' now, missy? |after=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |abxy=A}} |topic=0016CA28 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm from Vault 111. |response=''{Surprised / Surprised}'' I'll be damned. All my years and never, and I mean never have I met anyone from another Vault. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Maybe seeing a Vault dweller from the outside will pick up the spirits around here. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0016CA27 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I didn't say anything about where I was from. |response=''{Kinda laughing to himself. / Neutral}'' That's the old age talkin' again I suppose. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' I was just thinking... seeing a Vault dweller making it outside in the Commonwealth? That could really go a long way for morale here. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0016CA26 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm from a little town called Sanctuary Hills. |response=''{Thinking / Thinking}'' Sanctuary Hills? Doesn't ring a bell. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' I was just thinking, seeing a fellow Vault dweller making it in the Commonwealth? That could go a long way for morale around here. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0016CA25 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You really never get any visitors here? |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Nope, only when we need something. Everyone that's been through here's a trader, far as I know. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Curious / Question}'' Now, where'd you say you were from again? |after=Player Default: I'm from Vault 111. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0016C7DC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I know she is. She's a smart gal, and maintaining this bucket of bolts ain't easy. |response=''{Friendly, joking around (loves his wife) / Friendly}'' Well, I best be getting' back to it. Don't want the old lady on me again. 62 years old and still fiery as ever. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I know she is. She's a smart gal, and maintaining this bucket of bolts ain't easy. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, I best be getting' back to it. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0016C7DA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Maybe seeing a Vault dweller from the outside will pick up the spirits around here. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned and sad for the Overseer. / Concerned}'' Some blame the Overseer, but it ain't Gwennie's fault. Poor girl just landed the right position at the wrong time. |after=Player Default: I'm sure she's doing her best. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0016C7D9 |before=Player Default: I'm sure she's doing her best. |response=''{Reflective, friendly / Friendly}'' I know she is. She's a smart gal, and maintaining this bucket of bolts ain't easy. |after=MarkSummerset: Well, I best be getting' back to it. Don't want the old lady on me again. 62 years old and still fiery as ever. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016C7D8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: She's just a terrible leader. A good leader looks out for people and knows how to manage them. |response=''{Slightly lecturing. / Neutral}'' You don't know the half of it, son. Don't be so quick judge, now. |after=MarkSummerset: Well, I best be getting' back to it. Don't want the old lady on me again. 62 years old and still fiery as ever. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: She's just a terrible leader. A good leader looks out for people and knows how to manage them. |response=''{Slightly lecturing. / Neutral}'' You don't know the half of it, lady. Don't be so quick judge, now. |after=MarkSummerset: Well, I best be getting' back to it. Don't want the old lady on me again. 62 years old and still fiery as ever. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0016C7D7 |before=Player Default: It's not easy, being a leader. |response=''{Reflective, friendly. / Neutral}'' Truer words were never spoke, and I wouldn't want her job in a million years. |after=MarkSummerset: Well, I best be getting' back to it. Don't want the old lady on me again. 62 years old and still fiery as ever. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0016C7D6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's going on? Why are people so overworked? |response=''{Explaining / Neutral}'' Well, you live in the same place for 200 years, time just takes its toll. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Explaining / Neutral}'' Until the Overseer opened the Vault to traders, we were just slapping on one band-aid after the next. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Explaining / Neutral}'' Now we're just scramblin' to keep ol' 81 together. |after=Player Default: I'm sure she's doing her best. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00109217 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |response=''{confused / Puzzled}'' Fusion Cores? Must be for somethin' high tech. I was hopin' for a crate of Mutfruit myself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud / Friendly}'' Quickest way to boost morale around here? Have my Mary whip up a bunch of her famous Mutfruit pies. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |response=''{confused / Puzzled}'' Fusion Cores? Must be for somethin' high tech. I was hopin' for a crate of Mutfruit myself. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |response=''{Friendly, slightly surprised and curious. / Friendly}'' Just visiting? Now ain't that something. Gwennie letting people in willie nillie these days? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, impressed. / Impressed}'' Oh, hold on there. You got yourself a Vault suit. Where you say you were from again? |after=Player Default: I'm from Vault 111. |abxy=A3b}} |topic=00109216 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Back off grandpa. I don't have time for you. |response=''{Irritated}'' Watch your tongue, young man. You should treat your elders with more respect. |after=Player Default: I'm from Vault 111. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Back off grandpa. I don't have time for you. |response=''{Scolding / Irritated}'' Watch your tongue, young lady. You should treat your elders with more respect. |after=Player Default: I'm from Vault 111. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00109215 |before=Player Default: I'm afraid that information's classified, sir. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. |response=''{Happy / Happy}'' Ha! Gwennie let in a good one. That sense of humor is just what this Vault needs. |after=MarkSummerset: The people here, they're a bit overworked these days. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00109214 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Come again? What do you mean? |response=''{Explaining / Friendly}'' Well, Gwennie... Oops, I mean "the Overseer" never lets anyone in unless we need something. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I figured someone put in a request with her if we got a new face in the Vault. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Friendly}'' Lord knows we could use some help around. |after=Player Default: I gave some Fusion Cores to the Overseer. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0019CCFA |before= |response=''{Talking to his wife. / Friendly}'' You whippin' up a new batch of pies today? I heard Alexis promise one to Erin, and I know how you hate to disappoint the little ones. |after=MariaSummerset: Markus William Summerset. Don't you go on thinking you're so clever. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019CCE8 |before=MariaSummerset: Those pies are going to be for Calvin and his crew. Lord knows they could use a treat right now. |response=''{Joking around with his wife. / Amused}'' Hey, you try telling that to Erin and breaking a little girl's heart. I didn't realize my wife was so cold blooded. |after=MariaSummerset: Mark, I swear. Over forty years of marriage, you need to count your blessings you're still alive. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=0003F264 |trow=13 |before= |response=''{friendly / Friendly}'' Hungry? Sunshine Diner opens in the morning. Maria'll get you squared away. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' Everyone's working around the clock these days. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Another long day in Vault 81. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' All these people working hard, makes an old man feel bad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' Careful running around the Vault. Lots of maintenance going on. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' Heard you were down in that secret Vault-Tec area. Can't believe we had a whole colony of Mole Rats living right next door. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad over the loss of the child Austin. / Sad}'' Boy, I can't remember ever losing a child in 81. It's gonna take a long while for folks to move on after this one. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about his wife. / Concerned}'' Maria's head just ain't in it today. She's got her mind on Austin stuck down in the medical center. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly / Happy}'' Hungry? Talk to Maria. She makes the best pies in the Vault. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly / Happy}'' I tell ya, long as Maria's around, ain't no one in this Vault gonna go hungry. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly / Happy}'' If you're hungry, Maria can rustle you up some chow. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly / Friendly}'' I gotta say, being married to the best baker in 81 sure has its perks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly / Friendly}'' Wonder when Prissy's next crop is due. Sure could use some fresh veggies. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Mark_Maria |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000303AA |before= |response=''{Tired}'' I'm getting too old for this job. |after=Maria: Mark, you were too old for it a decade ago. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000303A8 |trow=2 |before=Maria: I keep telling you we need to get some help. Younger help. |response=''{Irritated}'' They don't just grow on trees you know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' Nobody in the Vault wants to help run this place. |after=Maria: Patience, old man. We'll find someone. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000330D6 |before=Maria: Remind me to drop by Priscilla's lab and pick some up. |response=''{Giving his wife a hard time / Amused}'' Prissy told me only the turnips are ripe. And nobody likes turnips. Not even Austin. |after=Maria: Well, they'll just have to make do. And stop calling her Prissy. I think she prefers Dr. Penske to that anyday. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000330D4 |trow=3 |before=Maria: Besides, I don't want to listen to Jacob complain again. |response=''{Amused with himself. / Amused}'' Aw you know she loves it. Makes her feel young. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Comforting, telling his wife not to worry. / Friendly}'' And don't you worry about ol' Jake. I'll handle him. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Amused at the challenge he gave his wife. / Amused}'' You just see if you can turn turnips into something people will eat. |after= |abxy=A1c}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files